Fanfic with demigods
by LordOfThemPringles
Summary: One day, Leo finds a mysterious website, . He introduces the demigods too it, who can't help commenting on every single story theme. Note: Not trying to be offensive to other stories
1. Fanfiction

"Guys! Look at this!"

A loud voice broke through the ship and the demigods sat up weakly, rubbing their tired eyes. They rolled off the bed, or slithered, in Frank Zhang's case, and descended from the second floor like a group of zombies.

Downstairs, there was Leo Valdez hunched over a computer, empty cups of coffee and crumpled bags of Fonzies on the floor next to him.

"What, Leo?" Groaned Piper, as Leo immediately looked up with hyperactive energy.

"It's 6:30 man. On a Saturday. Lemme sleep." Percy dropped the panda pillow pet he was carrying. Annabeth snickered.

"I found this website and I have been looking at weird links arranged in rows!"

"What now?" asked Hazel, who was learning with Calypso about the modern inventions.

"Anyways, it leads to like, stories, about us! Not that half of it's true, but apparently all the ladies do love Leo!"

"So, there are just a bunch of links to stories about us?"

"Yeah, some are pretty funny. Look, here is one called 'Ask the Seven.'"

Everyone leaned over the computer and read.

Percy was the first to react. "Wait...when did I say that? Are these guys impersonators? Monsters? Creepy stalker mortals cupcakes?"

"Seaweed brain, you seriously need to see a doctor."

"Sorry, too much time with Coach Hedge."

"ANYWAYS", continued Frank, "Who is 'Frazel'? I'm dating 'Hazel'."

"No Zhang," laughed Leo, "that is your ship name!"

"Like the Argo II?" asked Hazel

"Forget it. Anyways, Jason, look! Stories about you and Reyna!"

Jason immediately blushed and Piper swatted Leo.

"I still don't get it!" said Annabeth, looking at the own website on the Daedalus laptop, "What is this sorcery?"

"This isn't sorcery!" laughed Leo, "more like mind reading and definitely creative mortals probably."

"You know," said Percy, "I would like to read some more of this."

"Yeah," agreed everyone

"Sure!" Leo smiled, "Although just warning you, some of these might be a little offensive."


	2. The First 2 Demigod Reviews

**"PERCY BETRAYED BY PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE" fanfic review**

"Wait what is this?" Percy clicked on one of the links, "This seems interesting."

His eyes blurred with ADHD but he continued reading under his breath. After a while of everyone watching him, he jumped up on top of Jason.

"NOT COOL MAN!" he yelled.

"Seaweed Brain, what happened?" demanded Annabeth, helping Piper pull Percy off.

"Yeah, dude. Why are you attacking me?"

"You guys betrayed me!"

"Uh, when was that?" muttered Frank, scratching his head.

"I don't know, but how could you guys?" Percy yelled, "I shared my blue cookies with all of you!"

"Percy, calm down." said Hazel, "That never happened!"

"Yes it did! I did it yesterday! At lunch!"

"No, Seaweed Brain, not the sharing cookies part. The BETRAYAL never happened." Annabeth facepalmed.

"Besides, it said here you sided with Chaos after." Jason pointed out.

"I did?" Percy asked, "I never even met Chaos! The baddest thing I've done was take 3 blue gummy vitamins instead of 2!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So..." Leo said, "That got awkward quickly. Annabeth, why don't you have the honor of going next?"

 **"PERCY PROTECTS ANNABETH FROM BULLIES" fanfic**

"This seems...intriguing." Annabeth bit her lip as she read the story description, although her eyes twitched a few times

"Wow, I am super macho in this one." Percy smiled, reading over her shoulder. Everyone snorted or rolled their eyes.

"Quiet Kelp Head" commented Annabeth again, scrolling down the page, "I'm not sure this even happened."

"I am pretty sure it did." Percy smirked.

"Huh," wondered Leo out loud, "I thought it was Percy who usually gets made fun of."

"Hey!" complained Percy.

"Sorry bro," Jason smiled, "I feel like this should be the other way around."

"So...what happened?" asked Hazel

"I was apparently being bullied by cheerleaders," Annabeth, "and Seaweed Brain came in and defended me."

Frank choked on his breakfast. Hazel tried to resist a smile for Percy's sake, and Leo rubbed the bruise he got from Annabeth's last judo flip.

"Wait..." wondered Piper, "Doesn't Annabeth go to an all girl's boarding school or something? Why did Percy show up randomly in the middle of the day?" **(A/N:Yes they are in New Rome or something like that, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend)**

Everyone looked at Percy.

"Like Annabeth said," Percy simply stated, "We aren't sure if this ever happened."

"Besides," Annabeth smiled at Percy's comment, "I once saw Percy get beat up himself by cheerleaders."

"They were demon-chicken-ladies!" Percy protested, getting a wide variety of concerned looks,"Long story."

"Ookay..." Leo said, "Moving along. Who wants to pick next?"

 **So, uh, hi guys. This is my first story so please leave reviews and stuff. I would like to see what you think and know how to improve. Sorry this chapter wasn't longer, but I'll try to do better next time :)**

 **-LordOfThemPringles**


End file.
